This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Visiting scientist are frequent guests at the Resource. These scientists participate in scientific discussions with Resource Staff, both on the Chemistry and Medical School campuses. In some instances they present results of recent research. Some visitors perform research for short periods of time using Resource Facilities.